EL DOLOR A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: Inuyasha sabía que había dañado a Kagome, pero hasta este momento nunca había entendido cuanto. [oneshot]


**EL DOLOR A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS**

Esto era peor de lo que había podido imaginar, el bosque era muchos más oscuro, profundo y silencioso de lo que él creía; su olfato era completamente inútil en ésta situación y sus ojos apenas si podían ver a más de 2m de distancia de él. El silencio era tan perturbador que cada paso que daba sonaba con fuerza dejando eco, sentía que hacia horas que deambulaba sin rumbo; él y los demás habían ingresado al bosque bajo la sospecha de un posible fragmento de la perla que había caídos en éste, según algunos aldeanos desde hacía más de un año que se podía sentir la presencia de extraños seres en los dominios del bosque, aquellos que pasaban cerca podían oír gritos, lamentos y sollozos provenientes del extraño terreno. Ante la posibilidad de encontrar otro fragmento de la perla el obstinado hanyou no dudó en guiar al grupo hacia la espesura del boque aún en contra de las advertencias de los aldeanos y de sus propios compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban poco menos de una hora de recorrido cuando la miko sintió el llamado del fragmento, estaba aún bastante lejos pero a cada paso se hacía más fuerte su presencia, así como la extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilados, el aire se hacía más frio, como si una extraña brisa se cerniera sólo alrededor de ellos.

Varios minutos después, un mechón del cabello de Kagome se enredó en una rama, deteniendo su paso y dejándola atrás de sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos!... ¡espérenme! ¡No me dejen!- cuando finalmente logró liberarse corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a los demás quienes ya habían desaparecido de su vista. -¡muchachos…Inuyasha, Sango, Monje Miroku!... alguien - _¿pero dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron atrás?_

_Continuó caminando por la espesura siguiendo la presencia de la perla._

_-Kagome… Kagome…- una extraña voz desconocida se dejó oír en medio del silencio, pero era tan sueva que daba la impresión de ser sólo el viento el que produjo el sonido parecido a su nombre._

_-Kagome…- _de nuevo ahí estaba, esta vez estuvo seguro que no era sólo el viento; asustada aceleró su caminar, finalmente en medio del verde pudo distinguir una mancha roja y plata, emocionada corrió hacia ella llamándole_ -_¡Inuyasha! Al fin te encuentro, estaba tan preocupada yo…- pero cortó en seguida al observar aparecer otra figura, era Kikyo, ¡pero esto era imposible! Ella estaba muerta, hacía semanas que había muerto, ¡ella misma estuvo ahí cuando sucedió! Entonces Inuyasha camino hacia la antigua miko, la envolvió entre sus brazos y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo a la vez que le juraba permanecer a su lado y entregar su vida sólo a ella.

-Inuyasha, no- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, un sollozo fuerte salió de su boca, sin embargo estos sonidos ni su presencia parecían llegar a la pareja; una vez más la historia se repetía ante sus ojos

_-puedo liberarte de éste dolor Kagome… sólo tienes que pedirlo, olvidarás todo tu sufrimiento- _en ése momento la voz se hizo más fuerte y frente a ella la neblina pareció condensarse, formando una figura femenina casi transparente, de largos ropajes, cuyas facciones eran apenas notables. La extraña presencia se hincó a su lado y extendió su mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas _–tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… ningún alma debería pasar por esto-_

Kagome estaba en shock, no entendía que sucedía, en que momento había caído arrodillada al piso, la extraña presencia no parecía maligna y su voz era tan cálida que ofrecía consuelo a su alma, a través de la figura pudo observar que la pareja aún permanecía unida en un abrazo.

-¿Quién… quién eres?-

-_eso no importa cariño, pero confía en mí, puedo liberarte de todo éste sufrimiento… sólo debes pedirlo, el dolor se irá… olvidarás a quien tanto daño te ha hecho-_

_-¿__olvidar a Inuyasha?... no, no quiero- __-_no quiero olvidarlo, ¡no puedo!- le respondió tan firme como pudo, a pesar de las lágrimas que aún caían con fuerza

La respuesta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la entidad, que permaneció callada por varios instantes y después desapareció como una brisa. Al mismo tiempo la pareja también se esfumó, Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de retener las lágrimas más cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto, era una cabaña, pequeña y acogedora, en el fogón hervía algo que despendía un deliciosos aroma, cuando observó sus ropas llevaba puesto un traje de miko, por la puerta apareció Inuyasha, caminó hacia un rincón y dejó ahí varios leños que traía consigo sin reparar en su presencia

-I… Inuyasha- finalmente el giró hacia ella que aún permanecía arrodillada en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Y cuando se hincó frente a ella pudo verlo, _esa_ mirada, _esa _que le dedicaba en un principio cuando aún no era capaz de verla como Kagome, cuan aún no era capaz de diferenciarla de Kikyo

-_el jamás te verá como tú lo deseas- _la presencia reapareció ésta vez a su lado, hablándole directamente al oído- _no te engañes Kagome, él no te ama… siempre serás para él el recuerdo de su único amor, su reencarnación, su copia imperfecta… Aún ahora que ella no está el solo piensa en ella, en ti sólo la ve a ella-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_-__¡maldición! ¡¿Dónde están?!... esto es imposible, no hay rastro del aroma de ninguno de ellos- _porque negarlo, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, había perdido cualquier rastro de sus compañeros y no sentía cerca de encontrarlo. Kagome era quien más le preocupaba, tenía esa extraña habilidad de atraer el peligro y no había nada que le asegurara que se encontrara en compañía de alguien más.

-¡_Inuyasha sálvame!- _

-¡¿Kikyo?!- -¡_no! Es imposible ella murió, está muerta-_

-_porque no fuiste capaz de protegerla, le fallaste-_

-¡¿quién eres?! Sal de donde estés cobarde… ¡no te escondas!-

Tan rápido como habló la neblina tomó la forma de un hombre, alto y con elegantes ropas, completamente blanco y fantasmal.

En la mente del hanyou reapareció justo en el momento en que Kikyo lanzaba la flecha hacia su yo del pasado, podía ver y oír todo como un tercero, todo pasaba de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

-¡Muere Inuyasha!-

En seguida, regreso al momento en Kikyo había sido revivida, cuando estaba a punto de caer por el precipicio y su odio hacia él era tan grande que prefirió intentar purificarlo antes que aceptar su ayuda.

-_por tu culpa ella murió-_

Finalmente tuvo que revivir el momento exacto en que ella abandonó por segunda ocasión el mundo de los mortales, pero ésta vez el ya no estaba como espectador, esta vez lo vivió en carne propia, de nuevo ella se iba sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

El ser fantasmal sonrió con suficiencia, manipular al hanyou estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que creía… un poco más y su alma sería parte del bosque, su tristeza los alimentaria. Pero su seguridad se vino abajo cuando el hanyou empezó a recobrar el control sobre su mente.

-_no… no, no voy a dejarte…-_

_-ambas queremos los mismo, estar con nuestro amado Inuyasha-_

Así que había otra mujer, mientras revolvía dentro de sus memorias había visto una muchacha de extraños ropajes, muy parecida a la tal Kikyo, tanto que pensó eran la misma persona, ahora veía su error. Concentró sus energías para conectarse al bosque, _-¡pero qué maravilla!- _no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la joven, debía admitir que tenía un alma fuerte, estaba resistiendo muy bien al dominio del espíritu que intentaba hacerse de su alma, pero no sería imposible, llevaba tanto dolor por dentro, sería un exquisito platillo.

-_Kagome-_

-no… no te atrevas a to… tocarla- sin saber cómo estaba en el piso, apoyado en sus pantorrillas y la palma de sus manos, mientas unas extrañas raíces se enredaban en sus brazos y piernas, se sentía cansado, sudaba y el aire parecía no ser suficiente.

-_¿por qué hanyou, acaso me crees capaz de ocasionarle más daño que el tú le has hecho?-_

_-__¿qué?_

_-no finjas hanyou, tú sabes bien de que hablo, esa pobre alma tan pura y tan llena de tristeza-_

_-_eso no es cierto. Maldito mentiroso-

-_¿en verdad no me crees hanyou? Déjame mostrarte-_

Enseguida apareció a unos metros del Goshinboku, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol, no entendía por qué lo hizo, él no le ordeno a su cuerpo el hacerlo, de hecho su cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados, observó sus manos, no tenían garras y eran mucho más pequeñas y delicadas, sus pies estaban enfundados en tela café y sus piernas estaban a la vista, tanto como una tela verde lo permitía _click, _éste no era su cuerpo, era el de Kagome

-¿Cómo es posible?-

_-siente su dolor Inuyasha_

-sólo yo puedo protegerte Kikyo- y ahí estaba él, o su cuerpo, abrazando a la miko, prometiéndole protegerla, demostrando su devoción.

Y sintió el dolor de Kagome, era extraño, no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo pero si podía sentir lo que ella, no sólo lo físico, sentía también sus emociones, sintió la forma en su corazón pareció dejar de latir, como si una fuerte mano lo apretara y el impidiera palpitar, el ardor de las lágrimas que bajaron con rapidez por las mejillas de la muchacha, el deseo de morir en ese momento y como lentamente se dejaba caer hasta el suelo, sin importar el dolor en sus rodillas al aterrizar sobre sobre pequeñas piedras y ramas que rasgaron su frágil piel.

Ahora estaba en el cuarto de la joven, aún dentro de su cuerpo, lloraba y dejaba salir los más crueles sollozos de su garganta, con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de su madre, quien acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de consolarla, pero nada servía, el dolor sólo parecía crecer a cada momento

-para... para ¡PARA!- aún en el piso rogaba al ente por que detuviera la tortura, lloraba, como hacía años no lo hacía, quería enterrar sus garras en su pecho y acabar con esa sensación de opresión.

-_¿Qué pasa hanyou? Esa humana ha llevado ese dolor por mucho tiempo y tú sólo un pequeño instante y te derrumbas-_

Ahora estaba en un cuarto, estaba oscuro, algo pequeño apretaba sus ropas.

-¡HAKUDOSHI!- recordaba ese día, él la había abandonado, de nuevo, cuando creyó que Kikyo había muerto, ella había estado en peligro

Hakudoshi intentaba envenenar la mente de Kagome, le recordaba como de nuevo él la había dejado sola, ella estaba tan triste, tan desolada que creyó odiarlo ¡ODIO! Había hecho que por un breve instante ese horrible sentimiento se instalara en el corazón de la joven.

Mientras tanto el ente observaba orgulloso su trabajo, la culpa era uno de sus sentimientos favoritos, era curioso como humanos, hanyous incluso youkais se llenaban de ese sentimiento de responsabilidad sobre situación que la mayoría del tiempo estaban fuera de su control, aunque es éste caso en especial, el hanyou tenía razón en sentir culpa, todo lo que había hecho fue adrede, acción y reacción.

-Kagome, per…perdóname ¡por favor!-esto era más de lo que cualquier ser podría soportar ¿cómo pudo entonces hacerlo ella por tanto tiempo?

-_pedir perdón no basta hanyou… ahora ella será parte de nosotros. Su dolor alimentará el bosque-_

_-_¡NO! ¡Maldito no te atrevas a dañarla! ¡Aléjate de ella!-

-_ya es tarde Inuyasha, no hay nada que puedas hacer… su alma será nuestra y todo es tu culpa Inuyasha… aunque, puedes redimirte-_

-¿redimirme? ¿Cómo?-

_-entrégame tú alma, paga con tu dolor todo el que la has causado a ella-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

El cuerpo de Kagome perdía su fuerza, extrañas raíces se aferraban a sus brazos, cuello y piernas, sometiéndola en cuatro contra el piso.

-_Kagome no te resistas, deja de luchar, no importa cuánto trates su corazón jamás tuyo, pero si me dejas hacerlo, yo borraré todo dolor, todo sufrimiento, todo recuerdo-_

Siguió llorando, considerando la propuesta del ente… olvidar, olvidar todo su dolor, olvidar su amor no correspondido, olvidar el rechazo, olvidarlo… olvidar a Inuyasha

-¡NO! YO JAMÁS OLVIDARÉ A INUYASHA ¡JAMÁS VOY A ABANDONARLO! ¡PREFIERO EL DOLOR A PERDERLO!- sus sentimientos fueron tan fuertes que sin pensarlo dejó salir de ella una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, de su cuerpo salió una brillante luz violácea que ilumino todo a su alrededor, purificando enseguida al ente e incinerando las raíces que la mantenían atada.

Se quedó unos segundos aun postrada en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado.

-Inuyasha-

Se puso en pie con rapidez sin importar su cansancio, corriendo hacia donde se hacía más fuerte la presencia del fragmento de la perla. No mucho tiempo después pareció llegar a una zona más despejada, donde se alzaba un enorme y viejo roble.

_-entrégame tú alma, paga con tu dolor todo el que la has causado a ella-_

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!- con una velocidad y agilidad que le era desconocida sacó una de sus flechas de carjac, para dispararla con su arco hacia el ente, purificándolo al instante y terminando por clavarse en el tronco del gran roble, justo donde se encontraba incrustado el fragmento, enseguida un luz se expandió con velocidad desde el tronco hacia y las raíces y por esta hacia los demás árboles, extendiéndose por todo el bosque, purificando todo a su paso.

Un vez superó el shock inicial corrió hacia el hanyou quien permanecía en el suelo.

-¿Inuyasha, estas bien? ¿Inuyasha? Respóndeme por favor- con esfuerzo ahogó las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero no era momento de permitirse ser débil, en ésta ocasión no podría darse el lujo de ser la damisela en peligro, en ésta ocasión Inuyasha no podía ayudarla, en ésta ocasión el necesitaba su ayuda y sin importar qué ella se la daría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia una hora había dejado a Inuyasha descansando dentro de la cabaña, no tenía heridas, sólo algo de fiebre, pero aun así parecía incapaz de moverse y en todo el transcurso desde que lo había encontrado en el bosque no se había atrevido a verla a la cara, mucho menos a hablarle.

Una vez había purificado accidentalmente el bosque, también había liberado a sus amigos de los entes que intentaban hacerse de ellos. Sin en poder del fragmento el bosque adquirió su verdadera forma, la neblina desapareció, la luz penetró en él y pudo ver su verdadera extensión, era un lugar pequeño en realidad, todo había sido una ilusión, seguramente había estado caminando en círculos todo el tiempo.

Afortunadamente Sango, Shippo y Miroku habían logrado localizarla desde los aires montando a Kirara, ayudándola a ella y al hanyou a salir allí.

-Señorita Kagome ¿cómo se encuentra Inuyasha?- el monje se dirigió a ella desde el otro lado de la fogata donde preparaban el almuerzo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-él… no lo sé, no tienes heridas pero...-

-¿sigue sin hablar?-

Ésta vez sólo asintió, se sentía sin fuerzas.

-supongo que le hicieron revivir su dolor por Kikyo- habló tan suave que si no hubiera sido por el silencio que cernía en el ambiente los demás no la habrían escuchado-iré a ver si ya bajo su fiebre-

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido ingresó a la cabaña, se arrodilló al lado del hanyou en la cabecera para tocar su frente, estaba aún un poco caliente, tomó uno de sus pañuelos y lo empapó en el agua de río que habían dejado allí con anterioridad.

En total silencio limpió el rostro del hanyou y colocó en su frente el pañuelo húmedo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire se dio el valor para hablarle –Inuyasha, lo que sea hayas visto allá, no es tu culpa. No debes sentirte mal por la muerte de Kikyo, no podía hacer nada todo…-se calló un momento para evitar llorar-todo fue culpa de Naraku, ustedes fueron víctimas de él, estoy segura de que ella jamás te culpó por lo que pasó- sin embargo el permanecía inmutable, sin emitir ningún sonido, ninguna emoción-¡por favor Inuyasha vuelve a mí!- ésta vez el hanyou reaccionó, pero ella no lo notó, con rapidez se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, estaba levantando la cortina cuando su voz la detuvo.

-Ellos… ellos me hicieron ver tu dolor, Kagome. Perdóname yo no- pero se calló al ver como ella reaccionaba y salía de la cabaña.

-_ ¿me crees capaz de ocasionarle más daño que el tú le has hecho?- _los recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, martillándole la cabeza y el pecho.

-Aun cuando prometí protegerte, no pude protegerte de mí, Kagome. Perdón-

-.-.-..—

And this is the end

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece la pena o fueron los minutos de su vida peor desperdiciados?

Quise hacer algo así porque aunque él sabía que la dañaba, nunca entendió cuanto y en el capítulo el príncipe de las rosas pues creí que sucedería pero en verdad no se dio, así que decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos ;)

Y bueno, así como en el final de arte, ¡vamos a hacer la misma actividad! Cuénteme algo de ustedes… aquí va algo mío

En la temporada de enero estuve trabajando en Vershka (lo escribo así porque uno nunca sabe me demanden por usar el nombre de una empresa, ¡sí está mal escrito no cuenta! ¿Verdad?) Como 15 días porque con la universidad no me queda tiempo de nada más; la pasé bien y aprendí a no andar desdoblando ropa y dejándola botada por toda la tienda jaja de verdad, uno cree que es fácil pero ordenar ropa todo el día es cansador.

Bueno ahí está algo mío, ahora es el turno de ustedes… pueden contarme lo que sea

Mucho abrazos y aunque sea abril… pues ¡propero 2015! Mas vale tarde que nunca ;)


End file.
